The Neighbor
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: The Wattersons get some new  and rich  neighbors, the Prices! Warning: OC. This is a start to a whole new series I'm writing with the Gumball and Darwin's bad tempred, but AWESOME friend, Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

Chapter 1

Darwin and Gumball were huddled around the TV plating video games, Darwin as the hot dog and Gumball as the super bug thingy-ma-bob. All of a sudden, some weird, and extremely loud noises filled the air.

"MOM!" Gumball yelled at the top of his lungs. "Can you turn whatever your doing down? Darwin and I are missing out the AWESOME sound effects on our game!"

The boy's mother, Nicole Watterson, came down the stairs with a pile of dirty laundry. She sat down the dirty clothes on the couch so she could talk to her sons. "A new family is moving next door."

Gumball shouted excitedly, "Are the Richardson's moving?"

"Sadly, no."

"Awww!" Gumball and Darwin disappointedly sang together.

"Actually," Nicole started up again, "The new family is said to be rich, and they bought the 3 houses to the left of us to build their mansion."

"Whoa!" Gumball and Darwin said in synchronized awe.

"And the new family is said to have a daughter your age, so be nice to her."

"But the family isn't even here yet." Darwin stated.

"Yes, but when they do get here."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

Chapter 2

The construction noises have finally stopped and the new family has moved next door. The Wattersons were heading to the new mansion to give the new family, The Prices, a gift basket and welcome them to the neighborhood.

Anais rang the doorbell. A 12-year-old green dog opened the door. She wore a beautiful floor-length white dress and had a red flower behind her ears. Despite how nicely dressed she was, you could easily tell she was pissed. "Welcome to the Price mansion. How may I be of service?" She asked sarcastically.

Gumball opened his mouth, star struck, and almost started to drool. "She's amazing!" He whispered to Darwin.

"What about Penny?" Darwin replied.

"Who's Penny?" Gumball asked.

Anais must have heard them, because she said to Gumball, "The girl you have an obvious crush on?"

"Who's Penny?" Gumball repeated. Anais and Darwin let out an annoyed sigh. Meanwhile, back to the pissed off girl…

"Hello," Nicole said. "We are the Wattersons. We live in the house to the right." She pointed to their house.

Richard gave the green dog the goodie basket. "Here ya go!" He said. Richard leaned closer almost to wear he was whispering in her ear, "There are mini chocolate muffins in there!"

The girl at the door looked at the family as if they were crazy… which was partly true. She slammed the door.

"Well that went well!" Darwin proclaimed. Gumball looked as if in a trance.

"Do you think that she will go to our school tomorrow?" He said. Anais and Darwin just stared at Gumball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

Chapter 3

Gumball walked into school. "Now where could she be?" He wondered. Then, he saw her dress through the crowd. He skipped with love in her direction, but unfortunately, she went into the girls' bathroom. If it wasn't for Anais and Darwin, he would have walked right in.

"Whoa there, Romeo." Anais told him while grabbing a hold of his shirt. Gumball shook his head and was back to normal.

"Dude, you almost walked into the girls' room." Darwin said. Gumball looked at the sign while a group of passing girls giggled. Gumball turned hot with embarrassment and gave a small nervous giggle.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get to class before I'm late." Anais told them before she walked to her locker.

Once she was gone, Gumball said, "Okay dude, THAT was close. Keep an eye on me so I won't do that again."

"Okay." Darwin gave a little too-perky smile in reply.

The boys waited a few seconds until someone came out. She was a green dog with a short grey tank top, blue jean shorts, red and white striped non-connected sleeves, black sandals, and 2 red berets above her ears.

"Have you seen a hot girl walk in there?" He asked the girl.

"Get lost, stalker!" She replied, stomping on his foot as she passed. Gumball let out a little tear as he screamed in pain. This girl was not someone you wanted to mess with.

After waiting a few more minutes, Darwin told Gumball he should give up, and they both walked into class right before the bell. And, sitting in the seat right next to Gumball's, was her, the girl that squashed his foot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

**I lay my prayers down to all the people who died on 9/11 and the brave people who lived on through their loss. Everybody went on like they usually did that morning. Innocent people went to work in those towers and suspected nothing. Most of the people who died that day had families, love, and life. Men, woman, and children were killed. A symbol so precious to America fell that day. Not just the towers, but our feeling of safety. But, despite our loss, America has grown strong. The spirits of the deceased are still in our hearts, moving us forward to tomorrow. So I call on each and every person reading this to put your heads down and pray. Pray for the fallen. Pray for the loss of others. Pray for a bright future. As a nation, America stands strong. I wish that anyone who reads this who has lost someone important to them, or saw the crashing of any of the planes, the crumbling of the Pentagon, or the tumbling of the world trade center a good life. Those planes could have hit anywhere. Anyone could have died that day. Hundreds of fire fighters, passengers, and civilians sacrificed themselves. If it wasn't for those valiant human beings, we may as well could've been killed. So again, I ask that you pray. God bless America. Amen. **

Chapter 4

Gumball and Darwin rushed to their seats and tried to avoid eye contact with the girl. She didn't really care. She had better things to do.

Miss Simeon stood up and greeted the class. "Alright, class. We have a new student, Katelyn Price." From, the mention of her last name, Gumball and Darwin's mouths dropped. How could they have been so blind? The girl that squished his foot, the very one that was sitting right behind him, was the same girl that had worn the beautiful dress and was their neighbor.

Miss Simeon continued. "Katelyn has also made a record of being the first girl to be enrolled in all but one sport."

Katelyn rolled her eyes at the introduction. She never enjoyed being the star, unless it was something to do with sports, especially skate boarding. Despite her looking as bored as she was, she attracted a lot of attention form the students.

"Hi! I'm Penny." The peanut with antlers greeted.

"Yo. I'm Kate." Katelyn replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Just from that polite line, Kate could tell that she and Penny weren't going to be good friends, with Kate being a teenage rebellion and all. Katelyn turned her head awkwardly towards the front of the class room, until Tobias spoke.

"I hear we have another athlete in the school. I'm Tobias."

Kate wasn't sure whether that sounded like competition or a friendly greeting. So she simply fled the conversation. But, in response, she got every student in the class saying hi, even Tina and her gang, but truthfully, Kate was listening to any of it. Instead, she was glued to the clock, ready to go to the hell she calls home. Nothing caught her attention until Miss Simeon screamed "QUIET!" The screech of her voice caused Kate to jump, which made everyone laugh. She wanted to threaten to kill them, but right now wasn't the best time. So she remained silent so Miss Simeon could speak.

"Okay class. Today we are splitting up into groups of 3. I already have assigned groups for you so none of you will be able to work with your friends. MWAHAHAHA!"

Miss Simeon called off the groups. "Tobias, Sussie, and Carmen… Tina, Banana Joe, and Idaho… Carrie, Bobert, and Molly… Gumball, Darwin, and Katie…" That got all three of the kids attention.

"Oh, boy." Katelyn and Gumball mumbled. The last thing Kate wanted to do was be with stalker-boy and the last thing Gumball wanted to do was be with teenage rebellion. But, that's how life works...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

**Sorry I've been away. I was grounded, but now I am ungrounded. YAY! But still, you may not see me on as often. I have WAY more homework this year than I did last year. Trust me; I have to stay up past midnight at least once a week.**

Chapter 5

"Alright." Katelyn sighed. "Let's get to work."

Gumball picked up the card that Miss Simeon handed their group. He read out loud the subject on the assignment card. "Greece. That seems easy enough. Anyone have any ideas?"

Darwin stood up in his seat and flipped his flippers wildly in the air. "Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" He shouted, even though his group was standing right next to him.

"What is it?" Kate replied, annoyed by Darwin's loud remark that now had every person in the class room looking at them.

Darwin stood on his chair. His face was expressionless as he murmured. "I forgot." Kate slapped her forehead angrily as Gumball comforted his friend.

"There, there." Gumball pacified. "It's better to have one idea and slap yourself endlessly because you forgot it than never have an idea at all."

After a huge sigh, Kate came up with an idea. "How about we build models expressing the importance and history of the Greek culture and set up a small museum where we will rotate around to each exhibit and explain further on the artifact?"

Gumball debated about the question in his mind until he came up with an answer and replied. "Seems like a lot of work… no."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "What game are you playing at?"

"We'll just keep that option in mind in case no better options come up."

Still holding her grudge, Kate picked up her pen and paper and started sketching out her plans for the project while Gumball and Darwin kept pondering about the subject. Time went by fast, and, before they knew it, the class ended.

"I'll meet you at your house then?" Katelyn asked.

"Okay." Replied Gumball.

"Wait a second! Isn't Mr. Dad…" Darwin started to say.

"Oh yeah! You can't come to our house. We'll just come to yours. Bye!" Gumball and Darwin walked out the door before Kate could reply.

The green dog looked quite scared with their sudden afternoon plans. Her expression was filled with nervousness as she mumbled, "Oh, no."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amazing World of Gumball**

Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been on fanfiction lately. I've been buried with homework!**

It was around sunset when Gumball and Darwin came to the front of Kate's house. Both of them reached out their fingers (or flipper, in Darwin's case) in order to punch the doorbell. None of them got to press the white button. Instead, their appendages clashed with each other and caused a fight to break out.

"What gives, Darwin?"

"You pressed the button last time! It's my turn now!"

"No, it was Anais who pressed it! Now let me just press the button…!"

That is when Katelyn opened the door. Instead of having on the frilly white dress that she had on last time, she now wore a white sundress with a silk scarlet sash. At her presence, the boys stopped fighting and stared in awe.

"Hurry up! We have a project to finish!" Was the only thing she said. She turned back around on her heal and headed inside the house. Kate kept walking until she realized that no one else was following her. Instead of turning around, Kate simply stopped and spoke, "You can come in you know."

The boys looked inside the house and couldn't believe their eyes. A synchronized "Awesome" was all they could manage.

The inside of the Price Mansion gave you the feeling that you died and were sent to heaven. The white walls were positively astounding next to the grey-ish marble tile that covered the floor. A gas-light chandelier that was four-times the size of Gumball hung above the main entrance. Pictures of family members stood along the walls; their unmoving eyes staring deeply into your soul. The powerful smell of roses hit you in the face and left you KO for the wondering predators that would eat your flesh. Not to mention that, what was unmistakably real gold, outlined the whole room and gave you the sense of royalty.

Gumball and Darwin's newcomer attitude was getting a hold of Kate. She clenched her fists and hissed through locked teeth, "Either come inside or get a zero in Mrs. What's-her-name's class. Your choice."

At this, the boys ran inside.

Katelyn led them through a labyrinth of hallways and rooms that could easily confuse Einstein himself. As they walked down an unnecessarily dark hallway, the group started to hear voices coming from one of the rooms. Before Gumball and Darwin could enter the room, Kate pulled them both aside and whispered, "Do not do anything and do not say anything. Clear?" Both of them nodded and they all crept inside.

In the room their sat three teenagers; each of them had a striking resemblance of Katie. The teenage dogs turned to the kids and snickered. The tallest of the three was purple and wore a long grey business-suit-like dress. The other two were identical blondes. The only difference between them were the clothes they wore. One had a short, frilly, pink dress with matching make-up and accessories while the other one had a short, frilly, blue dress with matching make-up and accessories as well. Instead of smiling at each other, Kate and the teenagers exchanged glares of hatred. When Kate growled at them, the purple dog just snickered.

"Aw! Is Lil Sis trying to scare us?" The purple one spoke.

"What are you gonna do?" One of the twins asked. "Bored us to death?"

"It's either that or make us sit through the tea party of doom!" The other twin added. The identical siblings howled in laughter.

"You know I can hurt you!" Katelyn mumbled.

As if the twins didn't know that they were talking out loud, they started conversing about Kate's abilities.

"You don't think she can, do you?" One of the twins asked the other.

"I'm not sure. After all, she DID set her last school on fire…"

"Fire? I thought that she flooded the place!"

"Nah. You're thinking about the school before the one I'm talking about. Remember the explosion? A mushroom cloud was sent to the sky!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!"

"Eh-hem!" The purple one interrupted. The twins attention was now back on the tallest of the sisters.

"Who are these babies you're hanging out with?" The tall one questioned.

"What's it to ya?" Katie replied.

"O. M. G! Katie got herself a boyfriend!" The twins announced with synchronized voices.

"WHAT!"

"Katie and Random-Blue-Guy sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G…" All of Kate's sister's sang.

"SHUT UP!"

"…First came love…"

"I BARELY EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!"

"…Then came marriage…"

"THEY'RE ONLY HERE SO WE CAN WORK ON A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL!"

"…Then came the baby in the baby carriage!"

"OK! THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!"

Kate's eyes were red with fire. She ran towards her sisters with rage and started attacking with awesome karate moves. Even though her moves were impressive, they weren't enough to beat the tall purple teenage dog. Before you knew it, the oldest sister had Katelyn hanging in the air by her hands.

"Don't you know your black belt is useless on me?" The oldest said.

Kate just growled.

"Oh! Katie thinks she is SO tough!"

"Let me go!"

"Or what?"

"Or else… or else… I'll tell Mum!"

To this, her sister merely laughed.

"Oh please. You haven't spoken to Mum or Father since they forced you to move!"

Kate looked a little alarmed, but said nothing.

"I don't know why you even try to act so tough! Why don't you grow up and get a life, Katie, like the rest of us!" The purple sister dropped her to the floor like a piece of garbage. "You're free now, delinquent! Why don't you run off with your pathetic friends?

Kate led a stunned Gumball and Darwin to the door on the other side of the room. As soon as they walked into her room, Kate triple-locked the door behind her.

**BTW: Kate's sisters call her "Katie". The name will catch on soon enough. **


End file.
